1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having thin film transistors (TFTs) and a flat panel display device having the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device design that minimizes cross-talk and a flat panel display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designs for coplanar TFTs often have more than on TFT formed on a substrate side-by-side with each other. On top of the electrodes of the TFTs is an unpatterned semiconductor layer. Such a design has drawbacks in that crosstalk can occur between neighboring TFTs. One solution is to pattern the semiconductor layer. However, patterning the semiconductor layer, especially an organic semiconductor layer, has drawbacks in that the electrical characteristics of the patterned semiconductor layer become degraded, especially when the semiconductor layer is made of an organic material. Therefore, what is needed is a design for TFTs that can be used in a flat panel display that reduces crosstalk without degrading the electrical properties of the semiconductive material.